


Stay With Me

by MeenahPeixes666



Category: Fanstuck, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 02:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2050362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenahPeixes666/pseuds/MeenahPeixes666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This a alternate universe where all the Alpha trolls are genderbent and they have yet come across the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who are you?

**Your Name is Crona Ampora and right now the troll you once thought hated you is now saving your life.....**

 

=====> Go Back to Distant Past

 

=====> Be Crona Ampora

 

 

You are Crona Ampora, you are a sea dweller with noble blood color. You are of good physique as sea dweller should.

You have slicked back hair that you keep in a bun, except the tuffs of hair on either side of your head, and you have

a pair of zig-zag horns on top of your head. Your interest include: Writing songs, making music, practicing magic with

your crosshairs and a odd fascination with weird human movies such as _Grease._ And odder enough you have fashioned

yourself as a human, like you would wear white shirts with your symbol instead of normally black shirts. You also wear

a leather jacket and heeled boots to. But odder yet is that you keep a cigarette at all times

((( which is weird because as a sea dweller you would die smoking because of your gills )))  

And maybe because of your odd interest ((or you being a asshole sometimes)) is why you have yet filled a quadrant

with _**anytroll** . _ Another interest you have is **Latulo Pyrope,** he is a "rad" skater that you have interest in filling quadrants

with but has yet succeeded in doing so. But your most dedicated interest is **Meenoh Peixes,** Meenoh have a

bad reputation  with other trolls, He is rumored to be a killer, a thief, and overall no good troll. But no one would

ever point this out to him because he fucking scary. I mean would you really go up to him and call him all these names?

(( I'm sure some of you're thinking you could, just want let you know be careful out there ))

Of course not! They're just assumptions. Anyway to sum it up Meenoh is the typical sexy bad boy ((blah blah shit )) 

that you have been trying to court for sweeps now  but have yet get any positive attention from. But today is the day

he will notice that you are a wonderful catch!

((......))


	2. Meenoh get on with the introduction!!

=====> Be Meenoh Peixes

 

Your name is Meenoh Peixes and you are the bad buoy of Beforus. You are 8 sweeps today(February 15 is your birthday).

Usually this wouldn't be a big deal if it wasn't that you are rare a colored fuchsia troll (Fuchsia troll are mutants actually

and are VERY rare because they have the need to krill other fuchsia trolls) and shouldn't even made it this far with some

other fuchsia to try and krill ya, so that's a big achievement for you . You have two golden piercing in your left eyebrow,

you wear a loose black V neck shirt with your fuchsia pieces symbol on the front of it and wear a pair of jeans with chains

on them (adds more badassery to your look). You have a semi muscular body (which you love to show off at the beach),

you also recently cut your hair short which show off your piercing. You have also done a LOT of bad shit before but hey

who cares? Not like some idiot troll just going walk up to you and point that out. Like reely? everyone should know you

have a big bass lusus to glubin feed and a side snack of troll won't hurt. But you also have interest other than causing

troububble, looking pimpin and glubin awesome, scaring the shit out of the lower bloods;you are into music and wanted

be in a band one time in your life but every now and then you make your own lyrics. But today your frond and morayeel

Aran Serket is planning a party in your honor at the _**SEA SIDE** **DINER** _ one of your favorite places to eat.

 

=====>Meenoh go to the diner and chill with your lame bass fronds

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any ideas on what some the genderbent names should be please tell me and thanks for reading!


End file.
